A Little Reminder
by RainbowsandRibbons
Summary: Morticia dances with another man at a family ball. Gomez reminds everyone who she belongs to. For K x


Gomez smiled as he looked around the ballroom. Cobwebs decorated every corner and the chandelier hung threateningly low in the centre of the room. Tish had certainly outdone herself tonight. The thought of his wife brought a smile to his pale face. As he scanned the crowd for her slender form, he found his target...in the arms of another man. _Oh Cara Mia, why must you tease me so_ , he thought to himself. Morticia's long dark hair hung loose over her shoulders, the curve of her hips accentuated by the figure hugging dress she had chosen for this evenings party.

Gomez watched enviously as his wife moved gracefully around the room, led by her partner. She seemed to be enjoying herself. Then the partners hand slid lower and cupped her pert ass. Gomez tightened his grip on his glass shattering the stem as Morticia's laugh echoed throughout the room and her hand raised her partners to a more appropriate location. _This will not do_ , Gomez seethed. Slamming the remainder of his glass onto a nearby table, he crossed the room in three paces and pulled Morticia into his arms forcefully. A sly smile danced across her face as she felt Gomez's passion and jealousy pressing against his trousers.

"Mon Cher, is everything alright?" Gomez silenced her with a passionate kiss causing the partygoers to either look away in embarrassment or cheer and whoop.

"Percy forgets himself, and the significance of that ring on your finger." Gomez pressed himself against his wife, "it's been too long since we reminded your potential suitors just who has successfully claimed you."

"Oh Gomez," Morticia purred, "remind them, remind them!" She tipped her head back baring her pale throat and heaving bosom.

Gomez smirked darkly and pulled at the ribbon lacing which was holding his wife's dress together. As her breasts sought their freedom, he kneaded one with his hand and flicked his tongue across the pert nipple. Morticia gasped in delight and dug her nails into Gomez's neck, spurring him on. Gomez backed her towards a table and laid her down forcefully, just allowing his guests enough time to remove their glasses. Shrugging his red velvet dinner jacket off and letting it drop to the floor, he let out a shudder of delight as Tish sucked on her finger before allowing it to circle her nipple.

"Oh Gomez, fais-mois sentir ta passion" she moaned, slipping off her shoes.

"Tish, that's French." Gomez smirked.

"Oui" Tish smiled teasingly and raised her perfect eyebrows as Gomez dropped on top of her and kissed her keenly. Their tongues fought for dominance until Gomez tugged the remainder of the ribbon free and Tish's dress fell away revealing her perfectly toned and naked form.

She bent her legs and spread them eagerly, sucking her finger back into her mouth as Gomez kissed his way down her neck and sucked on her breasts, marking the soft, pale flesh as his own. Tish groaned at the sensation and ran her moist finger across her bare stomach and towards her clit. Tugging on it gently she arched her back forcing more of her breast past Gomez's eager lips.

Gomez reached under the table to pull out the handcuffs he had hidden there earlier. He cuffed Tish's right hand to the table leg then watched her in adoration as she used her left hand to bring herself close to climax. He waited for the telltale tremble in her stomach before he snatched her hand away and cuffed it to a table leg on the opposite side.

"oh Cara Mia, if you could see yourself. Are the cuffs tight enough?"

"make them tighter" she groaned spreading her legs wider revealing her dripping pussy to the entire room. Gomez felt himself with with pride and arousal as a whisper of approval rippled through the crowd. Three children and 16 years of marriage and his Tish was still the envy of every man they knew.

Gomez stepped out of his trousers and stroked his thick cock roughly. Tish moaned loudly at the sight of her now naked husband and her pussy glistened as her orgasm fought to free itself. Gomez climbed on the table and brushed his hard cock across Tish's red lips sliding it past them easily. Gomez kissed and licked his way towards his prize. He pushed her legs apart until her knees touched the tablecloth. God she was so supple. Gomez looked up and smiled wickedly at the enraptured crowd. As Tish sucked his hard cock and trailed her tongue across the head, Gomez used his fingers to spread her lips and flick his tongue across her clit. He felt her moan ripple through him and licked and sucked across her clit and pussy until her juices mixed with his saliva. He felt the quiver in her legs as he orgasm rocked through her. Gomez furiously worked her clit with his tongue pushing her past the point of orgasm until she could contain it no longer. He lifted his head in satisfaction as Tish squirted her cum over the end of the table. Using his fingers to stimulate her throughout he did not release her until there was an impressive patch below them.

Morticia tugged at the cuffs moaning around the wide cock filling her mouth. Gomez pushed himself up and removed himself from her mouth, stopping to kiss her passionately. He manoeuvred himself between her legs and thrust himself deep inside her warmth. Gomez rocked his hips into her sharply squeezing her breasts with his hands as she arched her back moaning lewdly.

Gomez fucked his wife roughly standing up to rub her clit with his thumb forcing himself inside as deep as he could. Thrusting sharply he threw his head back as he came with a loud yell of delight. Pulling out he knelt between Tish's thighs holding them open as he watched his cum trickle out of her perfect vault. Standing again, he rested his knee against her left leg pinning it down in place as he began to work her clit again with his fingers.

Tish moaned and cried in ecstasy as her lover brought her oversensitive area to the brink of climax again. Spreading her legs as wide as she could, Tish pressed her heels into the table as she came hard with a loud scream. Her internal convulsions forced the remainder of Gomez's cum to drip out of her glistening pussy as Gomez continued to work her through her orgasm. As her thighs trembled, Gomez held his love in place as she squirted for a second time, rubbing furiously to work her through it as she came hard and long.

As the juices began to subside, Gomez leaned forward and licked her tenderly cleaning away the mixture of their cum. He slowly kissed his way up her body, dipping his tongue inside her belly button before moving towards her breasts and sucking on the hard nipples awaiting him. He finally made it to her lips and kissed her passionately as he uncuffed his wife from the table. She wrapped herself around him dizzily murmuring her love.

Gomez scooped Tish into his arms and proudly carried her through the ballroom and up to their bedroom. Laying her exhausted form in their bed and pulling the black satin sheets around them, Gomez smiled with satisfaction.

"no man will forget you are mine now, Cara Mia."


End file.
